


The Secret Life of  an American Hunter

by Themidnightraven091796



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themidnightraven091796/pseuds/Themidnightraven091796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding the truth can get you killed</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Life of  an American Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This is not at all what you're expecting, don't be fooled  
> Sorry for the typos

I think it would be best if I began at the end, the end of a tortured life...  
Blood covered his hands, so thick it was nearly black. He could feel his life spilling out and his only regret was how cruel he was a particular day in the heat of summer 2014.He should have listened, tried to show forgiveness. If he had, perhaps he wouldn't be facing down oblivion.  
SUMMER 2014  
San and Dean Winchester rode side by side in the impala. The windows were rolled down and sweet smelling breeze gently cooled their over-heating bodies. Dean was lightly tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio. Sam was nodding off in the pass anger seat, tired from their last hunt. His scattered thoughts were a re-telling of the gore they left behind. He winced in his sleep, turning toward the window on to be smacked in the face by his long hair. He grumbled and turned back over.  
Dean however didn't have a care in the world. For once he felt safe in his own skin. Forbidden thoughts of Castiel consumed him. He could never tell his brother how he felt for the angel. He knew it wouldn't end well. In the quiet moments when he was alone he would call to Cass. They would enjoy these stolen moments together no matter how brief they may be.  
It started out innocent enough. Castiel had recently taken an interest in literature after met at Ron had gave him all the knowledge he had collected over the years. He was a bit more familiar with how humans behaved.  
After one wrong spelling in a Google search Castiel had lost a bit of his innocence. The images that flooded his screen drew him in and before he knew it it was like the pizza man all over again. He then realized that women were of no interest to him. As his behaviors became increasingly human he had taken an interest in Dean Winchester. Dean however was clueless, as far as Cass knew his thoughts were occupied by the never ending war of being a hunter. Castiel knew he shouldn't , that it was wrong, but he wanted so badly to find a way to earn the hunter'so attention.

He knew coming right out and saying something to Dean was not the way to accomplish it. Instead he would play the clueless angel who knew nothing of human courting protocol. Cass would push the boundaries, tease a bit. He always stood too close and stared so that was already to his advantage. So he did some research and came up with a sure fire way to get attention.  
Normally Castiel never took off his clothing, he didn't see the point. But he found humans liked to watch their partner do just that. So for the next few months he would purposely taken off his trench coat and dress coat when he planned on staying for any significant amount of time. He would unbutton the cuffs of his sleeves and roll them up. He bit his lower lip when he was thinking and did anything and everything he could to impress him.  
One day out of the corner of his eye he caught Dean watching him.Cass couldn't be sure that it mentioned what he thought however so he decided to test his theory. He leaned slightly over the table, "getting a better look "at the map he was studying and "oops!" He knocked the pen off the table. Castiel bent at the hip and watched Dean with his mind. Lo and be hold Dean was staring at his ass, picking his lips.  
A few days after that he made sure his tie was on wrong. He knew Dean had a thing for straightening it. When he materialized two feet in front of Dean to speak with him about a current hunt he knew now would be as good a time as any to find out if Dean really was interested. Cass had him where he wanted him. He looked down almost immediately to Castiel'so tie and worked to fix it. When Dean looked back up he saw that Cass was watching.Dean held eye contact, a bit startled at first. His eyes darted to Sam who was in research mode at the hotel table, oblivious. And when he looked back Cass bit his lower lip and put as much desire into his eyes as possible. Dean froze,eyes wide.  
Castiel knew he got the message, now all he had to do was wait. About an hour into the Ackward silence that fell on the room Sam declared he was going for a beer run. As soon as he heard the car door shut Dean looked over at Cass. Castiel smiled, standing from the edge of the bed opposite Dean, and walked slowly over to Dean.  
"Something wrong Dean? You look startled." His voice oozed seal tension. Dean gulped.  
"Cass you know why I looked 'startled' Dude you fucking gave me the bedroom eyes when I straightened your tie. And-your lip Cass-that lip"Dean trailed off as he looked into Castiel's sky blue eyes.  
Castiel feigned innocence. "What are bedroom eyes?" Cass had that same look as before, except now he grinned mischievously. Dean fidgeted, placing his hands strategically in his lap as to hide any physical reactions the angel may be causing.  
"Cass this is wrong. I'm human, why would you want me?"  
Cass frowned, stepping closer.  
"why wouldn't I want you? Dean Winchester you are perfect." Dean blushed as Castiel once again came closer, now a foot away from the bed Dean sat on.  
"Cass are you saying what I think you're saying?"He looks up into his eyes.  
"What am I saying Dean?"  
The angel's hand brushes Dean's face, his thumb skating across his lower lip.  
"Do you-Castiel do you have feelings for me?"  
"Yes, I didn't realize they were more than as a friend until recently. I can't stop thinking about you."  
"Cass-"  
Dean looks away, but Castiel won't have it. He grabs Dean's chin light but firm and forces him to look up at him.  
"Don't hide from me down Dean. I know you feel this too. I've seen how you look at me when you think I don't notice."  
Dean looks like a deer in the headlights , here he thought Castiel was clueless.  
"How long Cass?"  
"How long what Dean?"  
Dean says it fast, almost agitated like he has to force the words out," Castiel how long have you known that I'm in love with you?"  
Cass removes his hand that is still caressing the hunter's face and drops it to his side in shock. He thought Dean was holding back his attraction to him, but love? Was this what Cass felt, love? Before he could really deny it he was saying it.  
"I didn't know. I thought you were online attracted to me, in a secular manner. But Dean-Dean I'm in love with you too." Dean gasps, smiles, and then tugs Cass down by his tie into a kiss.  
It is like fireworks for the both of them, a beautiful explosion of passion. Dean deepens the kiss, pulling Cass into his lap. His fingers tangle in the angel's messy raven hair. Cass bites at Dean's lower lip, earning a soft moan.  
"Fuck Cass-"  
Castiel's tongue slips into the hunter's mouth, exploring while his hands scratch at Dean's back.Dean grinds his hips against Cass.  
"Mm mm Dean"  
The car door slams shut outside. Before Dean can utter a word Cass is gone. The hunter is left breathless and wanting, scrambling toward the bathroom while Sam fights with the rusted lock. Sam could not know about this...


End file.
